


It starts with you and me

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Discovery, Family, Friendship, Hugh - Freeform, M/M, Parenthood, Paul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After a short break, Paul Stamets has to leave his adoptive daughter back on earth again -  to devote himself to his work on the USS Discovery. But Paul could not suspecting, that his adoptive daughter would be in horrible danger soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own any original characters, and write this FF just for fun.

**It starts with you and me**

 

_... we await your arrival at the USS Discovery on 23.08.2256._   
_We will beam you and your luggage at 14 o'clock in the afternoon from the coordinates given by you to the ship._

  
Lieutenant Paul Stamets read the information on the PADD for the second time, and he realized again , that he would return to service on Discovery tomorrow.

There was a short break for the crew members , to make some repairs to the ship - the last Klingon attacks had caused more damage than it was seen at first sight.

He was looking forward to being back on the ship, especially near Hugh again, but the scientist had a small problem - and that problem would not be so happy, if he disappeared tomorrow  - again.

  
"I should teach her slowly about tomorrow",  Paul mumbled, then put the PADD aside, pushed the kitchen chair back, and made his way to the small living room that was part of his apartment.

 

 

 

 

Paul stopped in the doorway and looked at his adopted daughter  for a moment.  The little girl played with her dolls and seemed to be focused in her play.

She looks so damned like her mother, Paul thought and looked to the smooth shoulder-length blond hair and the dark green eyes from the little girl.

Almost nine months have passed,  since Paul adopted the daughter of his deceased best friend and now took care of her - if he was not in the vastness of space. 

 

Never would the young man have expected,  to be responsible for a child - even less would Paul have expected, that his best friend would give him custody of her 3 year old daughter.

At first he had wanted to refuse - all his free time Paul spent recently with an attractive doctor, or researching the use of spores to drive the Discovery, much on these activities - how would he care about a little girl?

But the little blonde had managed to wrap him around her little  finger. 

 

At the first meeting - which Paul actually wanted to use, to tell the kind ladies and gentlemen of the child welfare, that he is  a very busy scientist with no time for a  child of his deceased best friend. 

 

But it all turned out differently, because Paul had seen how scared this little girl from the whole situation had been and finally she had searched for  protection behind his leg.  


 

 

Meanwhile, his daughter had settled in well and for his parents take care of her -  during Paul's absence and she attended the preschool. She was still a bit shy to strangers, but it was not as bad as it had been at  the beginning.

Paul did not want to disturb her - but if he told her tomorrow, he might be prepared for a unhappy toddler and many tears. And if Paul was honest with himself, he did not feel like dealing with that tomorrow, nor did he have the nerves for that.

 

"Ophelia?"

 

 

 

It was not long before the little three-year-old paused her game and gave all her attention to Paul.  


  
"I have to talk to you, it's about tomorrow and -"

  
Paul wanted to finish his sentence, but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Who would want something from him now - he was just about to explain his daughter, would be with Grandma and Grandpa again tomorrow and not see him for an uncertain time. In such an important moment - you do not bother and especially do  not ring  the doorbell unannounced.

"I'll be right back," he addressed the following words to Ophelia and walked quickly to the door - ready to tell the troublemaker his angry opinion.

 

So Paul Stamets opened the door and already had a angry words  on his lips, how rude it is, just without telling him somebody would come and especially on his free last day to annoy him - he opened the door and there was someone , that Paul knew all too well and whose presence surprised him.

 

 

"Hugh..."


	2. Charisma

 

"You asked me to come over to check on Ophelia - before we go back to Discovery tomorrow."

 

These were the words that left Hugh's mouth and Paul thought for a moment , whether he had really asked the doctor for this favor? Paul was not sure about that.

  
"Did I do that?" - Paul finally asked and was not so sure about this. He had spent too much time in the last few days, he had spent  them at home -  to much to remember a medical check up.

 

"Yeah - you had shown me your entry,  into your PADD before your left",  Hugh reminded him of the PADD lying in his bedroom, covered in clothes that he had to pack in his travel bag.

  
"Oh - actually it´s not a good time right now  -  I had not taught Ophelia yet - that I will be gone tomorrow afternoon - but please come in Hugh"

 

Paul stepped aside,  to let the guest in and he frowned briefly - why had not he thought of making that appointment clear on his PADD? 

 

 

Only a few seconds later, Paul felt that Hugh had touched his cheek softly and looked at him with his dark eyes.

  
"The short break seems to be good to you - you look not so much distracted - not as stressful as it was a few days ago on the Discovery", Hugh said friendly.

"Let's say - I had  some distraction - did I mention,  that  you look in normal clothes, almost as attractive as in your uniform?",  Paul said and was now glad that Hugh was here - of course the scientist found his friend, in every conceivable clothes very attractive.

"I figured, it would be better not to come in uniform, since you mentioned to me that Ophelia don´t trust doctors so much - you can see, that in your apartment - lives a toddler" Hugh gestured softly to a pair of lego bricks, that just lay behind the door.

 

"I asked her yesterday, to put it back- Ophelia come to me, please", Paul said and called for the toddler, it seemed to work, because a few seconds later, the two Starfleet officers could hear footsteps and the little blonde stood a little later in front of Paul.

 

***********   
  
  
  


 

"What do you think of - put the lego away - or  I'll bump my toe on it at night", Paul said, and his daughter nodded, ran to the lego blocks and picked up the four small - extremely dangerous plastic parts - only after she had had turned around, Ophelia noticed the visiter, that was present -she  blinked briefly and then wanted to hide behind Pauls leg.

"When you look at your social behavior, it almost could be your biological daughter, Paul", Hugh said, and Paul did not know if he should laugh at this comment or ignore him coldly - as if he was hiding behind someone - no. He got to work and was happy - not having to react on many interpersonal relationships.

  
"So at least she knows - that she is not allowed go along with strangers", was the only thing Paul was able to come up with in this situation.

 

"Hello Ophelia - you still remember me, do you?"

Hugh had crouched down, to be at eye level with the three-year-old, and she seemed to actually remember Hugh, after a shy glance, stepped  away from Paul, and gave Hugh a shy smile , as she pulled the bricks closer to her body - almost as if she was afraid, that Hugh would get the idea to take the lego away from her.

 

"Onca Hugh - playing with Ophelia?", The little blonde asked cautiously, fighting to carefully stretch one of the colorful legos out to Hugh.

  
"That's nice of you - but I'm here to see - if you're well - if everything is okay with you little one", Hugh replied calmly and that seemed to understand Paul's daughter - at least she nodded again, before she walked into the living room with the blocks in her arms, to  place them in the box there.

 

 

After Hugh got up again, he noticed the suprised glaze of his friend.

"Okay - I do not get it Hugh - you met her maybe three times in the last nine months and how do you do that? You get on well with kids - I'm suprised", Paul could not help, but he was suprised, how well Hugh get along with Ophelia - maybe it was simply Hugh's charisma - wich Ophelia allowed to trust him - but Paul himself don´t like the most of the people and crew members of Discovery - or people at all. Ophelia was an exception, she was easy to care for - at least that was Paul's impression , when he was not on duty.

"She's a sweet kid - a colleague friend of mine, is  working in the Washington DC hospital and have to do a lot with kids - seems to have less luck than you - maybe she's not too suspicious today because I´am - like you said 'Not in uniform here´ ",  Hugh replied, and Paul refrained from thinking how much he would enjoy it now - to disappear  with Hugh into his bedroom, to find out - how his friend looks under the civilian clothes.

 

 

 

"Hm - anyway, would you like to have a drink?" Paul inquired, wondering if he even had anything left to drink in the fridge - which was not flavored with strawberry or vanilla, because the little blonde likes this taste right now very much.

"A tea would be good - but first I would like to check Ophelia - not that she is hatching any illnesses", Hugh replied with a short, grateful smile to the offer and then went into the living room to talk to the little blonde girl.

 

 

Paul just stopped in the doorway and watched in amazement, how clever Hugh was in dealing with the three-year-old. He had sat down on the ground, approached her and got her attention. Ophelia had sat down bravely on his lap and let him examine  her with the medical tricorder.

Maybe it was because of Hugh's charisma - which did not just seem to have a calming effect on Ophelia - no, Paul himself realized again - how much he liked the very special charisma that Dr.Hugh Culber seemed to radiate out of him - and the charisma of that the many reasons why he loved the medical officer so much.


	3. I pack my suitcase

 

 

The last pair of socks were put into the suitcase, the content was  checked again and the mess that prevailed in his bedroom was eliminated. Clothes were no longer laying around everywhere.

After the scientist went through the checklist, for the last time and made sure that nothing was missing, he closed the case and put it in the floor of his little flat.

Soon it would be time - his parents would come over , to pick up the three-year-old and he would then be beamed to the Discovery - there he would go first,  to his station to check,  if there is something new with his research.

"Ophelia - have you finished packing? My parents come at any moment", the blond-haired man asked in the direction of the room that belonged to Ophelia.

After some silent seconds, the scientist pressed the doorknob and entered the room.

 

He saw his daughter sitting on the bed, surrounded by clothes, cuddly toys, books, and a pack of opened crayons.

  
"So that's your understanding of packing your suitcase - I think you misunderstood something", Paul commented on what he saw at this moment.

  
The little blue suitcase from Ophelia -  lay open on the floor and was just waiting to be filled.

"Don´t wanna pack suitcase", Ophelia said, shaking her head. Paul stared at the little girl for a moment and he had no time for a discussion.

"That's no option for you",  Paul replied after a few seconds, watching as his daughter first looked at the small blue suitcase and then at him.

  
"Don´t wanna go away",  she said quietly, reaching for one of the cuddly toys to hug it. Paul did not know exactly what the toddler wanted to tell him with this. It was not an option for her - not to pack her bag and stay here - definitely not.

 

After all, Paul had explained to her yesterday,  that she would be with Grandma and Grandpa again and that he would resume his research and work on the Discovery.

She had never said anything against it and as far as Paul could tell - Ophelia seemed to find it good by his parents. So why did not she follow his clear instructions?

"We talked about it and you pack your suitcase now - I have to be on time later Ophelia", Paul explained, giving the three-year-old a wary look.

 

He certainly would not devote himself to this task - he had already packed his suitcase and if his daughter would not grab her right now - Paul would not know , what he would do - but he would not like the situation either.

His clear message seemed to have an effect, as the little blonde put the cuddly toy aside and then started to pack her suitcase.

"Good", Paul said as she had packed the last piece of clothing in the suitcase, and he subsequently closed it, placing it in the hallway like his own, and then went to the kitchen - to check if he had all the necessary technical equipment had turned off.

 

*********

 

Ten minutes later, Paul's parents were in his small apartment and wanted to talk to him before Paul left. Because Georgina and Elijah Stamets wanted to tell their son about a thing they have observed about Ophelia - and for which Paul may not have developed the necessary sensitivity.

  
"Thanks for take care of her - I do not know when I'll be back on Earth next time", Paul said to his parents and was about to grab his suitcase - to get to the agreed coordinates as quickly and punctually as possible - where  the Discovery would later beam him up.

"Paul - please wait a moment - there is something your father and I would like to talk about with you", said his mother and the meek expression on the older woman's face made the scientist pause.

  
Paul appreciated his parents and every time his mother expressed this meek, it was an important topic that she wanted to address.

"Of course - what do you want to talk about mom?"

  
Paul put his suitcase down again, looked thoughtfully at the Starfleet logo on the lid of the suitcase for a few seconds, then turned his attention to his parents.

 

 

Elijah and Georgina exchanged a glance. The couple had long been wondering if they should let Paul know - how much Ophelia suffers whe he was going back to Discovery and how much the toddler misses him.

But since her son was the legal guardian of the little girl, he had a right to know, and perhaps to be more attuned to the feelings and love that Ophelia obviously wants to give him.

"You know we really like little Ophelia - she's behaving well and despite her shyness, the nursery school is very happy with her", Elijah told his son, and a brief, knowing smile graced the blond scientist's lips.

  
"Of course - she is just like her mother", Paul replied, thinking for a moment of his deceased best friend - it was only logical to explain why Ophelia needed time to unfreeze to strangers - her mother had been no different and so Paul did not have to worry - he thought.

  
"What we want to talk about Paul is  , that Ophelia loves you very much - her separation from you is very difficult for some days and she often asks your dad and me - when and if you come back - she has so much love to give you Paul", Georgina explained to her son in a gentle voice, and the scientist had not expected to hear those words from his mother.

 

"I - will think about it, may I  can go go now? Captain Lorca would not approve of me starting my work late at the end of my short break"   , Paul said after a few seconds and was determined, to think whether his daughter really loved him in the past nine months as his parents had told him about it.

 

"Paul go away?"  
The soft voice of Ophelia made the blond haired scientist , turn around and look into big sad dark green eyes.

  
"Yeah - I have to go back to Discovery", Paul said, not sure if he should squat down now - as Hugh did yesterday - to communicate better with the three-year-old. However, Ophelia took the decision from him by raising her little arms upwards.

  
Somewhat cumbersome and ignorant Paul took pick up daughter on the arm and felt like the little blonde pressed against him.

 

"Ophelia too?", She wanted to know softly and Paul had the feeling that his foster daughter already knew the answer.

  
"I explained that to you yesterday - you're living for Grandma and Grandpa Ophelia", Paul said, overwhelmed with this situation and the fact that his foster daughter had never shown such an sad behavior before. It was time delaying.

  
"Ophelia be good girl - Paul back soon?", The little girl said when Elijah took her from Paul and even if the scientist did not know the answer to that question, the little blonde got a nod as an answer from Paul.

 

Paul then quickly said goodbye to his parents, promising to call them - when he had time and arrived well on the ship - then grabbed his suitcase, left his apartment and went to the agreed coordinates, which are just a few minutes walk from his apartment,  were  he then was beamed  on to the Discovery without any problems occurring.

 

"Welcome back on the Discovery Lieutenant Commander Stamets"


	4. Workaholic

In fact, Paul had his plan - to go straight back in his work clothes  and than go to work. The suitcase was in his quarters and it felt incredibly good for the scientist ,  to be able to wear his uniform again.

  
It was not,  that he did not enjoy the short break on earth - he had the opportunity to read in peace  some articles , about the test attempts with spores in recent years - he could sleep more or less well and had not divided with new Ensigns to beat around - who would be worried at his workplace just for - agitation and chaos and or annoying  him with inappropriate questions.

 

Of course, he had been given the option - to be able to spend the rest of the afternoon,  after arriving on Discovery and return - but what would Stamets be for a Starfleet member - if he did not take the time , he was here with could spend further research?

Another small incentive, not to put a cadet on the lazy skin after an eight-hour day at the Academy, was that Stamets had been having a little - not really serious competition with his colleague Straal - on the sister ship for a while the Discovery - the USS Glenn serves.

Mostly, this contest is about , who is going to make faster progress from the two scientists, but both Stamets and Straal expect them to receive the Zee Magnees Prize once their research has produced successful results.

Although Paul always emphasizes in conversations that he has so much more idea than Straal - so he appreciates his research colleagues very much - without him, the two would probably never come so far.

"Nevertheless, I should write the thanks speech - if we get the award handed out", Paul considered and attentively watched the display of the station of the engine room and found - which has not changed much since the beginning of his break and the maintenance - the Spores in the containers were still at the same level - but maybe he could try to use something from the articles he had read in the past few days.

 

A few minutes later, Paul noticed the hiss of the doors to the spacious engine room and he did not bother with his work - if anyone wanted something from him, that person should address him and come to him - or better yet, not even join him disturbing his work.

  
"Lieutenant Stamets - you are back already?"

  
Paul recognized the voice and he did not know , if he would be pleased about it - that Tilly now was present here , in the engine room - or not.

Although he regarded the young woman as very willing to work - but Paul also felt the red-haired as - exhausting.

In certain categories.

 

"If you have problems with your eyes- you should go and check them," Paul replied without taking his eyes off his work - as if he hoped that one of the ads would change and a little further success would be visible.

  
"N ... no, of course not sir - but I thought - I did not think that you would go straight to work today - but then it's probably what the others say," said Tilly quickly and actually Paul had neither desire nor time to go closer to the last point - but something about 'what the others say' prompted him,  to turn around to Sylvia Tilly and ask for a more precise demand - as far as the last point of her statement is concerned.

 

********

 

"And what exactly do you mean by that - what the other say about me?"

  
Critically, he looked at the young woman with his blue eyes and watched - as the redhead briefly looked around, nervously and did not seem to really know - what she should answer now.

  
"I do not have the rest of the afternoon time Tilly", Paul added quickly and wanted the already nervous-looking woman does not pull every single detail out of her nose.

  
"Well - the others call you a workaholic", Tilly managed quickly and Paul raised a brow in surprise, before he let them sink again.

  
"Then the others are not wrong with this assessment"

  
That topic was done for him and he wanted to dedicate himself once again and finally to his work - but Tilly's glaze , let the scientist pause again.

 

"Is there anything else - with which you want to stop my working time?"

  
It was actually a - for Paul's standards - friendly questions, with a little emphasis and therefore the blond-haired man hoped that Tilly would answer her faster than just.

"Yeah - well I do not want to stop down your working time now - if you want to work but - Captain Lorca would like to talk to you in his ready room", Tilly said and then went to her own station in the engine room to do her own work dedicate.

  
Paul himself suppressed a sigh - later he would continue to work but for now he would have to leave the engine room to talk to the captain for whatever reason - that could not be funny.

 

*******

 

Ten minutes later, Paul sat in the captain's ready room - in a chair - across from Lorca's desk, waiting for it - that the captain would come.

Paul had not the slightest idea ; why Lorca wanted to talk to him just now and what about - well, maybe he wanted to inquire whether Paul has settled the usual formalities regarding his daughter - because except Hugh and the Captain hardly nobody knows Paul's guardianship for the little blonde girl. 

Or he wanted to welcome him - as unlikely as it might be - back on the ship.

  
As the doors to the ready room opened with the typical hiss, Paul straightened his shoulders and watched as Gabriel Lorca took seat in the chair , behind his desk and gave the young scientist a short nod.

"I've called you to me Stamets - because I want to tell you some information - from tomorrow , you'll be assigned a Vulcan for the engine room - she's very good at her job and I want you to tell her what to do - give her a task", Lorca explained and out of habit Paul nodded - even though he could not understand why a Vulcan was assigned to him and the team in the engine room - but as the saying goes, never contradict the Captain or his instructions.

  
"I understand, Captain",  the blondie said after a few seconds, watching as his counterpart clasped his hands together on the desk, giving the impression of wanting to say something else.

 

"Have you been able to arrange the formalities and accommodation of your daughter Stamets?", Lorca wanted to know and Paul could not assess , whether it was out of mistrust of his abilities or of nice meant interest.

  
"Yes - Ophelia will stay with my parents as usual, may I ask - why you are interested in this Captain?" Paul inquired and would like to know what motivated Lorca to ask this question.

  
"Personal interest - you can step away Stamets", Lorca replied only and a deeper answer would probably not be able to expect Paul on his question - so he left the ready room again.


	5. Toothpaste

It was past 10 pm , when Paul left his station, to find the common quarters he shared with Hugh. The last hours in the engine room had gone smoothly to Paul's delight, there was no time shifting events, and he had been able to devote himself to his work.

  
It had been absolutely perfect - just as Paul had imagined and now he could rest and look forward to hugging his partner and sharing time with Hugh.

At least theoretically that had been the plan, because when Paul arrived in the room, there was no trace of his partner and this fact did not surprise the scientist any further, but he would have liked the evening routine , like cleaning his teeth on his first evening on board with Hugh.

  
But the doctor was as willing to work as Paul himself, so Hugh was probably still on the infirmary and worked beyond the prescribed number of hours. So Paul put his uniform off, put on his red pajamas and then made his way to the bathroom.

The scientist just wanted to brush his teeth quickly, then fall into bed and get the necessary sleep, which would let him successfully pass the next working day. In the past, Paul had done relatively well with little sleep and not much had changed since his Unplanned Paternity, a few hours less sleep when he had the toddler around him, but since the time he spent with his daughter was generally small - That was not difficult.

 

********

 

He turned on the light in the bathroom and then brushed his teeth without paying close attention; to which of the two toothpaste tubes on the tray he was useing, he just took one of the two, did its contents on his toothbrush.

  
Although it tasted a bit different from the toothpaste,  he had used yesterday evening, Paul was simply pushing for the new familiar surroundings and the fact that he had to get back into his beloved work routine - hopefully that does not take too long.

The big bed in the bedroom felt empty - Paul noticed after pulling his blanket close to him and feeling the blank on the open side.  
"Don´t work too long",  Paul muttered to himself, trying to get to sleep without the proximity of his partner, whom he just now would have been happy to feel.

 

It was not like he had just seen Hugh yesterday - but the caresses they exchanged had not been possible yesterday. On the one hand, the scientist could understand that Culber had to pursue his obligations as a doctor and so sometimes took the odd hour and hour - but was it too much to ask him to wish now?

  
Paul sighed softly and was then greeted by a dreamless sleep.

 

A slight movement beside him , caused the scientist to open his eyes a few hours later and he looked directly into Hugh's surprised face

.  
"Sorry, I did not want to wake you up", Hugh said softly, and then started to get up. But Paul grabbed the sleeve of his uniform and prevented his friend from doing so.

  
"You have to go again?", Paul wanted to know and it surprised him that Hugh still wore his uniform.

  
The doctor paused, then turned his attention to his sleepy-looking friend.

"I have to do another shift and will not be home until 6 a clock- but you should sleep Paul", Hugh lovingly stroked the frightened-looking young man's cheek, his friend could really get some more sleep if he believed Tilly's testimony It may be that Paul had been in the engine room until late after 10pm to work.

  
"And you just came here - to tell me that?" Paul inquired in disbelief, but enjoyed the short gesture of his partner very much.  
"Like I said, it was not intended to wake you up - but you look cute when you sleep," Hugh teased, and Paul did not know if he should smile or be offended by this comment.

  
"Hm - nice to know that, then we meet today during the day, I do not know , if I like this idea Hugh," said Paul and had to yawn after completing the sentence once.

"Well, I would like it very much,  if you fell asleep again, just came to freshen up", Hugh replied with a chuckle and watched as Paul straightened up anyway and kissed him on the cheek before he started leaning back in his pillow and closing his eyes tired.

  
"Sleep would be good - I get a Vulcan in the machine room today - if they want to tell me that research on a spore-based drive is not logical - they'll leave the machine room faster than they would like,"  Stamets grumbled and was not thrilled with working with a Vulcan or thinking that this could criticize his great work.

 

 

 

"You should try to get yourself into new situations Paul - and one more thing, is it possible that you packed the wrong toothpaste yesterday - before you left?" Hugh replied confidently, and then, to Paul's regret, inquired about the toothpaste. Sighing, the scientist opened his steel blue eyes and thought about the question.

  
"Not that I know - well she tasted something different, why are you asking?", Paul wanted to know and believed to have packed the right toothpaste, at least yesterday, when packing a suitcase.  
"Next to my toothpaste is a tube of 'Princess Toothpaste'," Hugh explained, and Paul could hear the soft laugh clearly.  
Oh no, that must be Ophelias, "groaned Paul and could not believe he had packed the wrong toothpaste yesterday - maybe it would be advisable to follow Hugh's advice to fall asleep again.

 


	6. Disciplined

 

Hugh was almost sorry he had to leave his partner sleeping in the bed. The scientist had something innocent and cute about him when he slept.

It also calmed Culber to see that Paul spent at least a few hours of the day recovering. Hugh would have liked to reproach his friend for working too much and for the typical symptoms of a workaholic being able to take a longer break. But Hugh did not do it differently, he loved being able to pursue his job as a doctor and thus be able to help people, as he took a couple of overtime or the double shift, which would only end at noon in the purchase.

 

 

  
When the doctor left the quarters, he wondered if it would be inadvisable for Paul to arrange a small massage or other relaxation, even if Culber could well imagine that the scientist was defending himself with his hands and feet would - it would be worth trying this idea into a firm planning. Because even if you loved your job and practiced it with a passion that was admirable, so you always went unpredictable risks and Hugh did not want his partner would be exhausted in the infirmary sometime.

  
"Sleep will be good for him", Hugh muttered to himself, concentrating on his oncoming shift, heading for the Discovery infirmary.

The soft beeping of his alarm reminded Paul to wake up a second time that day. Why did he have this so annoying little piece of technology so loud? Not that Paul had a penchant for falling asleep - he was pretty disciplined for that. Even though the bed wagged the bedspread so temptingly and wanted to tell him that it was a much better idea to stay and sleep through the shift, Paul almost always managed to resist that temptation.  
Of course it was a completely different situation when Hugh was still in bed looking at him seductively - but Stamets did not have to indulge in this further factor. Because he remembered quite well that Hugh had told him several hours ago that he had to do a double shift.

  
"I have to make a note to change the volume of the alarm clock," the scientist said to himself after he switched off the alarm clock and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

The toothpaste was not just a dream, because now Stamets took a moment to look more closely at the toothpaste he had set up yesterday - and it was actually Ophelia's pink princess toothpaste.

  
Another wonderful thing Paul liked about his disciplined time management , was that he was always ready to be at work five to ten minutes before the actual start of working hours.

He wasted no valuable time in lazily putting himself back in the half-made bed, or having a coffee after brushing his teeth.

 

********

 

Only the blinking of the computer stopped the scientist for a moment, he wanted to go to the engine room, especially to be there in front of this Vulcan. Maybe it was because Paul wanted to ignore her and the straining, ever-improving nature of the Vulcans. He did not feel like learning or engaging in something that was not directly related to his work. It was a blank rule that should only be bothered in the engine room at work if necessary, in case of an emergency, or given the direction of someone in the crew's ranking over Paul. To Stamet's satisfaction, his machine room colleagues followed this rule, and most seemed to have a touch of discipline to work on. Of course there were exceptions - but they were not Paul's problem. Hopefully, this Vulcan she was expecting would not bother him and just start her work.

Something in Paul in it led him to take a quick look at the computer's gazing screen, and so went to the technical device, which he liked much more than his alarm clock, and looked to see why the screen was lit.

The reason was an unread email addressed to him. Surprisingly - it was surprising for Paul that there were very few people who sent a mail directly to the computer instead of doing it via PADD. And yet, without clicking on the glaring notification, Paul knew who the person who had mailed him was.

 

  
Because his parents always did, they were in most cases at least from the old school, so Georgia and Elijah Stamets listened to the sort of person who sent an e-mail to the computer. Of course, the scientist sprouted curiosity as to why his parents might have sent him that email - but he'd have to postpone reading the message - after all, he wanted to get to work on time.


	7. Worries

"You know that he will read the e-mail later"

Elijah Stamets sat in the big, old, comfortable armchair in the living room and gave his wife a scrutinizing look. She had insisted on sending the e-mail in the morning, hoping that Paul would read it and answer it before the service began. But Elijah knew his son better - after all, he was just like his son. Only that he was now retired, so he wanted to do first the important things, as the work was decency - he could still do the rest later still. Of course, the former Star Fleet officer could understand that his wife was worried about Paul - just like any time he returns to Discovery for an uncertain period.

"I know - but it would calm me down if he answer fast to the Email - we live in insecure times, I just want to - make sure Paul is fine, he said he will contact us, if he has arrived well on Discovery", Georgina replied and stood by the PC Chair and then went to her husband.

  
"He'll be busy with his work - if you'd ever tried to reach me while I was still working at Starfleet headquarters - I would have volunteered to go to one of the less exciting departments where communication is not possible", Elijah said a touch of sarcasm. He loved his wife, but she knew that Paul would contact him if he thought fit and when he has some free time for it

  
"I always knew that Paul came after you more - absolutely focused on the work, I'm wondering that you retired earlier than I did - what do you do with your spare time Elijah?"

  
Georgina gave him an amused look, her two men were absolutely the same - they would not care about the "trivial" things of life until the work was done. That would not change either - you could not change deadlocked mechanisms, even if you wanted to.

  
"I did not know microbiologists had to leave so early - but yes, I enjoy my retirement dear", Elijah replied, watching as his wife took off her coat hook, seized her communicator, and fished the key out of the key-board just seconds later would have.

  
"We all have to work overtime - like everyone else at Starfleet headquarters - unlike you, my dear, I'll have to work a few more years - please remember to pick up Ophelia from preschool later?", Georgina reminded him and gave him nevertheless, a short kiss before she left the house to go to work.

 

**********

 

 

In the afternoon, Elijah returned to the house with the three-year-old by the hand and smiled as the little girl talked about what she did and how they learned the alphabet today.

  
"Granpa?" Ophelia asked after removing her shoes and swapping them for her slippers. The former Starfleet officer was just hanging his jacket on the coat hook.  
"Yes, Ophelia, have we forgotten something, Gina still remember me, that time we forgot your jacket in preschool months ago", Elijah inquired, asking, of course, if they had forgotten something again. It had not even been on purpose at the time - he sometimes did not even think about taking his jacket with him, it had been a warm day and therefore no problem. Only Georgina had seen that a little differently, she had been worried that Ophelia could catch a cold.

  
"Ophelia  allowed to call Paul?", The toddler answered the question and looked at him curiously with her green eyes.  
"Paul is still working my love - we can try later, in the evening okay?" he told his granddaughter calmly.  
"Picture painted for Paul - show later?", Ophelia inquired and content herself with the answer that they would later try.  
"Do you want go into the living room? I just have to control something - you can show me your picture if you like", suggested Elijah, got a happy nod from the littlte girl, wich  ran seconts latet, withher little backpack in front, into the the living room.

 

********

 

A few minutes later, Elijah was the second floor up in the house. He stood in Paul's old teenager room. It was completely tidy. Painted in a bright blue and a poster with the Starfleet logo hanging over the bed. The former Star Fleet officer entered the room and he looked at a photo that was on the desk.

  
This photo showed Paul at his high school graduation. He looked with pride into the camera, holding his diploma in his hand and wearing the typical graduation attire.

In the teenager's eyes Elijah could see so much ambition. Already during high school, Paul had shown clearly that he wanted to go to the Academy of Starfleet. He had been so fixated on it - that he had put everything else back after recording at the Academy. Thoughtfully, Elijah took the photo in her hand and thought back to a moment - which is now several years in the past.

 

_"Is he still up there?"_   
_"Yes - he says he does not want to be disturbed - he's studying for the exam next week"_   
_"He's been learning the last days - did you tell him we got the invitation and accepted it?"_   
_"Yes, but you know Paul - he wants to get the best results"_   
_"But we have to show up at the party - it will do us all good - we both work so much and Paul will not mind taking a break"_   
_"Do not force yourself - you know where he is Elijah"_

_Elijah nodded and walked up the stairs leading to the first floor. Although he admired the ambition of his son, he did not want Paul to put all his energy into learning for the upcoming exam. The Stamets family was invited to a celebration, it was important that they appear - all. And Elijah could imagine that it would be hard to convince his son to come along. He was stubborn when it came to something he had put in his head. Nevertheless, Elijah wanted to try._   
_The man knocked on his son's door and opened it a few seconds later._

_Upon entering the room he saw the blond boy sitting at the desk. Paul was bent over books, with a pen in his hand, a notepad next to him, and to his right a cup of coffee. He seemed absolutely focused and did not even look up to see who had come to his room._

  
_"I see you're still learning Paul," Elijah said, moving closer to the desk._   
_"It's the first exam - if I want to make a good impression, I have to prepare," Paul replied without looking up from his papers._   
_"Understandable - but you'll stop learning now - we have to appear at a party," Elijah says in a stern tone._   
_"Dad - I have to be good - if I want to be accepted later on a ship, my grades must be right," Paul replied gravely._   
_"It will not hurt you if you take a break - your mother told me you've just learned the last few days - it's about time you get in on Paul - at least for this one evening - so you can switch off," Elijah said in a tone that did not tolerate any argument._   
_"I can switch off if I continue to focus on studying for the exam - social contacts are overrated," Paul muttered, then pushed his chair back to get ready ...._

 

 

 

Slowly Elijah put the photo back on the desk. Of course, Paul had done it then, he had passed the first exam of the semester and of course the other following exams as well. Of course, Elijah also remembers how dissatisfied his son was at the party back then. Nevertheless, the former Starfleet officer had learned to accept his son's idiosyncrasies, he did his job as well as he did. And yet Elijah secretly wished that he would see Paul a little more.

Especially now in these critical times. Nobody could say what would happen tomorrow. No one would know what the Klingons would do - how far they could go or what their next move would be.

  
Elijah Stamets was worried - though he would never admit it directly, he was always worried when Paul went back to the ship after a short stay on earth. It was a dichotomy in Elijah - for he himself had served on a ship for many years - he knew what a charm it could be to discover the new - to search for the unknown.

  
But ever since he was a father and a grandfather, these worries would always prevail. So Elijah hoped that Paul would answer tonight if he did, by replying to the e-mail Georgina had sent him this morning.


	8. Forced conversation

A busy day is waiting for Paul. He had decided to ignore the presence of the announced by Captain Lorca this  Vulcan person.

He did not need anyone to tell him all the time - that it was not logical to take this and that step or what was a better way. Stamets did not need these teachings, because since he was involved in this project - it had achieved successes and a Nine-wise person should be happy. Besides, Paul was very good at ignoring things - to the chagrin of Hugh, the scientist had so skillfully ignored the previous attempts to convince him of a vacation that Hugh eventually gave it up - only the last break had been a must - just because the repair work on the Discovery.

"But spending a few hours with Hugh - something that I would prefer more like a ridiculous holiday", murmured Paul, turning off a corridor that would lead him directly to the engine room. Because even if he probably would not see his partner today - so he liked the idea to spend a few nice hours with the doctor. Because a few hours were fine but something unnecessary like a vacation? No - no ten horses would move him.

  
There was so much that was a waste of time on a vacation - the very fact that he could not spend his time doing research was a point, which is why Paul would never voluntarily take a vacation.

Maybe he should just accept the suggestion to take a massage - but Paul said a feeling that would make Hugh especially good with his wonderful gentle hands. Longing pervaded his body and he only shook his head - if he let his feelings for Hugh keep him from his walk to the engine room.  
"Massage oil would be a great gift for him"; Paul muttered, wanting to continue on his way - he had wasted enough time to imagine how deeply relaxed he would lie on a lounger and let Hugh massage him with massage oil - with it his tensions would say goodbye for a moment. 

"Commander Stamets"

Wonderful - he had once wasted his time with a daydream that had to do with his partner and how fate thanked him - he was called. Why could not he just go to the engine room on time and start his work? Certainly the Vulcan would already be there - which anticipation Paul nevertheless feels - not. He stopped and turned around to find out who wanted something from him.

  
"My time is limited and if it's not an urgent emergency, don´t waste my time Detmer"

  
It was Keyla Detmer and he met and talked only a few times.

  
He knew that , the redheaded young woman had served aboard the USS Shenzhou and had been severely wounded during the Battle of the Twin Star. Therefore, Detmer must also wear the eyepiece implant and is dependent on that.

 

 

********

 

"I don´t want to hold you back too long Commander - Captain Lorca wants me , to tell you - that you should also give the new member in the engine room a task," Keyla answered and Paul had to sigh a little annoyed.

  
"He really thinks he have to control me - do I look like I'm not giving someone a job or a task?" The scientist replied and was not pleased that Lorca had to control him like that. He was not a bad commander and he definitely gave his colleagues in the engine room enough to do. Only Paul had no desire for new staff that would interfere with annoying questions or lack of morality in his workflow.

"He did not say that - but Captain Lorca wants the new member not to be cornered like a package not picked up," Keyla said, ignoring Paul's comment.

  
"Did he find that spell in an old book? Yes, it's good - I'll give the new one a task", Paul said in a bad mood, hoping this conversation would be over.

"There's one more thing - a Starfleet security suitcase has arrived for you and taken to your quarters," Keyla said, and the redhead herself did not seem happy enough to play the postman, but she did to follow the instructions that Captain Lorca gave her.

After all, she had been promoted after the terrible incidents at the double star - nothing against the victims who lost their lives in the battle - but now she wanted to show that she could do justice to this promotion. The fact that she now had to wear an eyepiece implant did not dampen her ambition. But the sooner these instructions are handed down to Stamets, the sooner Keyla can return to her console on the bridge.

"You must now play the postman for Lorca - interesting, if you'll excuse me now, if I'm stopped by further conversations - I do not want to miss the Vulcan and give her a task", Paul replied, nodding Keyla for a moment, before the two Starfleet officers went separate ways again.

The scientist took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and would later deal with all the unnecessary ballast that has accumulated today, the e-mail that was waiting to be read, or the suitcase that had arrived for him - with it he would deal with later. So Paul entered the engine room and hoped he would not be stopped there again by a forced conversation.


	9. Exhausting

It was a very complicated thing to breed spores. Not only did the fungi of the Prototaxites stellaviatori species have to be planted in a special soil - no, these mushrooms were also extremely sensitive in terms of temperature and care - so it was no wonder Paul was deliberately going back into the engine room pulled, which could be entered only by certain controls. The likelihood was low that someone who had no access to this room would snow in. So Paul calmly devoted himself to harvesting some ripe spore plants, filled them into the appropriate container before sealing them and slowly rising from the ground.

  
His eyes rested on the many growing plants - he was proud that he and the team who had been involved in getting the number of plants to such a high level - in the beginning they had always failed mercilessly in the breeding of spores and you just could not find the fault - at least until Paul had a short conversation with Straal the solution to the problem had been so simple - so simple that Paul had not noticed it. At the moment, the two ships were about the same for spore research - at least that's what Paul believed.

With the container in hand, the scientist left the secured area and wanted to move the container away for storage. It was extremely convenient that the storage station was just steps away from the security door.

  
"Who are you?"

  
Paul had noticed that not far from that security door - a person stood, but what did he care? He was busy enough to put the container with the spurs in the storage and the clicking noise told him afterwards - that box was securely closed. Thanks to a special cooling technology, the spores could be stored for a long time - nothing would stand in the way of quick retrieving for tests:  
The only thing that bothered Paul now was this unwanted person - she was standing in his engine room like a package ordered and had probably been forgotten to pick up.

"I'm Michael Burnham, I was assigned to the engine room," was the stranger's answer.

Slowly Stamets turned around and gave this Michael only a confused look. If she said she was assigned here - there must definitely be a misunderstanding, because Paul was the only one who would put the new person in the engine room - and he would certainly remember if he had hired a Michael Burnham - and he did not, right?

  
Paul had to gather for a moment, he would remember if he had recently assigned new staff to the engine room - maybe he was just a little distracted at the moment - regarding the box that had arrived for him and the email the he still had to read.  
"Who - has you assigned to the engine room? I'm the only one who assigns staff here"  
Stamets looked expectantly at the young woman - hoping that an answer would come soon.

But then Paul realized that this woman might be the person Lorca was sending. For safety's sake just ask briefly - even if he was reluctant.

  
"Then you are the one who Lorca sent?"

  
In his eyes, Burnham did not look like a Vulcan - maybe it was the first of April again and it's a totally inappropriate joke?  
"Yes," was her answer coupled with a quick nod.

  
"The mutineer?" Paul inquired, recalling of course the scarce additional information - which Lorca had given him on the day of his arrival. Meuterin - a fitting description like Paul found.  
"Yes," was the relatively short answer and the scientist did not know at the moment if he should take the quick short answers as good - since Ophelia spoke longer coherent sentences and compared to a conversation with his foster daughter - he found this conversation with Michael Burnham as - time consuming and exhausting.

 

*******

 

"It was said  a Vulcan would come"

  
After all, that had been the information Paul had received from Lorca - and if the scientist was honest with himself - Burnham did not really look like a Vulcan.

  
"That was probably a misunderstanding", it was quite convincing of Burnham and Paul wondered how this way to answer him. Did she want to accuse him that it was his fault that it had first come to this misunderstanding?

"On my part?", Paul wanted to know and his blue eyes sparkled derogatory. He would probably not now be held responsible for having misunderstood something right?  
"Yes", again the answer was Yes. Could you also say something different than always the same word? This conversation is getting more exhausting by the minute, Paul thought.

"No," came from Michael after a few seconds as this had probably noticed his reproachful look.  
"They make it pretty complicated," Paul said, unable to completely hide the annoyed undertone. When something was too complicated, it took an awful lot of time and if the young woman could not get straight to the point then it was not Paul's problem - at least it was not a problem with which he wanted to waste time and nerves.

  
"I grew up on Vulcan and attended the Volcanic Science Academy," Burnham added after a few seconds.

  
The most important question, however, was what exactly Paul should not have asked for the information he had asked for. It did not interest him and was nicely formulated absolutely out of place.

  
"My uncle Everett plays in a Beatles cover band - but that does not make him John Lennon," was Stamet's reaction to this unwanted background information.

  
"I'm not sure I can follow," Burnham said, raising his right eyebrow for a moment before dropping it again.

"Fine - if Lorca thinks you're such a genius ..."  
Paul wandered over to one of the consoles to pick up a small yellow disk and hand it to the newcomer.  
"- Try to bring these two code sequences together," he finished his sentence just said and did not really understand the following short hesitations of the non-Vulcan.

  
"Have a seat - we have no assigned controls," Paul emphasized once again clearly his request - that she should now set to the task and no longer would have to be like a not collected package here.

So exhausting had Paul really not imagined this morning - hopefully the New would leave him alone in the next few hours and solve this task. If she has been so highly regarded by Lorca - that should certainly not be a problem for you.


	10. I detest spies

**I detest spies**

 

 

In the early evening Stamets was still in the engine room. Fortunately for him, Burnham had stopped talking and tacitly devoted himself to dealing with the codes. Much of the engine room was empty, most crew members had done their job, and by the time the next shift arrived, Paul would have plenty of time to focus on important things, such as talking to Straal, for example.

"What was the interval of Discovery?", Straal had now taken by video transmission to a discussion with Stamets time and wanted to inform themselves about the research progress.  
"Last night - it was at Speirein 12," Paul replied to this question.  
"Why so careful, is Lorca holding you back?" Straal inquired with a hint of mockery in his voice.  
On the contrary, he drives us constantly, "replied Paul slightly annoyed to this question. As if Lorca would hold him back regarding the research with the spores. It would be nice.

  
"I'm sure the pace of our progress is the disappointment of his life for him," the scientist added, trying to sound sarcastic.  
"By the way - Twelve is an absolutely acceptable value," Paul said after a few seconds and noticed how his research partner briefly raised a brow and let them sink again. At this value was nothing wrong or?

  
"Where is the Glenn?", Paul interested then - after all, it was certainly synonymous somewhere to be able to compare and if Straal on the USS Glenn with the research was further - it would be an incentive for Paul even more urgent to research.  
"At Sperein 240" was Straal's answer. Paul could not believe it and of course did not want to show his disappointment - how did his research colleague come to this?  
"I hate you - how ?!" Paul searched after a few seconds passed. There had to be an explanation why Straal was ready and he was not.  
"Our latest breakthrough," said the dark-haired scientist.  
"I hate you - how?" Paul repeated his just said words, the information that the Glenn had achieved a breakthrough did not help him.  
"All I can say is that it is beneficial to not breed the spores ourselves, we need to prepare further, we are going to Spears 900 today," Straal told him and Paul shook his head in disbelief.  
"That's impossible," Stamets said firmly.

  
"Do not say that, you're one of my oldest friends - we've been working together for 12 years and will win the Zee Magnees Prize together," Straal tried to build. The price was important to Paul, but he wanted to achieve success - and that was not always possible when Lorca wanted to build a weapon out of what he wanted to explore with Straal to win this war with the Klingons.  
"I'm not jealous - strangely - I'm just worried, this translocation is just too big - that's too dangerous," Paul admitted slowly.  
"Not in the meantime, the knot has burst, I've taken care of it," Straal tried to distract him from worrying about the dangers. Paul watched as his research colleague glanced to the right.

  
"A spy!" Straal said before he broke off the conversation and the screen turned black. Slowly, Paul looked in the direction of the dark-haired scientist had just looked and recognized - not to his pleasure Burnham, as she approached him.  
  


"I detest spies," Paul said to the mutineer, giving her a cool, annoyed look. What did she want? If she was that smart, she would not have any questions about the job - if it was up to Paul, Burnham should calmly return to her station and not listen to strangers.  
"I'm having trouble with these equations," Michael replied, ignoring Stamet's statement and handing over the code-floppy disc. Paul slipped the floppy disk into the appropriate slot and said equations appeared a few seconds later on the screen.  
"At first I thought I was dealing with partial astrophysics - but then suddenly it seemed to be about biochemistry, maybe even gene expression, it would have helped to know what I'm working on," the younger woman explained her problem.  
"Why should I allow a prisoner in the Federation, a temporary worker, if you like to call it that, insight into my top-secret research?" Paul said incomprehensibly. There was no need to know what she was working on-Paul wanted to keep Burnham busy so she would not bother him.

"It's her decision," Michael replied after a few seconds, and this repartee did not really suit Paul.  
"Regardless ... this line is faulty here"  
Paul watched as the younger one marked the corresponding faulty line on the screen.  
Paul looked at the lines and then slowly got up from the chair. It was not her business - it was none of her business and the line was flawed - it was pure intention.  
"You can go spy," Paul gave her instead of a detailed answer. Without waiting for a counter reaction or reaction from the mutineer, Paul went to the breath scanner switch that would lead to the room - where the bred spores are.  
Paul made the breath scanner and waited a few seconds.  
"Lieutenant Paul Stamets," the computer's automatic response sounded, the door opened, and the scientist entered the room without another thought-whether Burnham would leave the engine room or not.

**...**

 

A while later, Paul took a short break to quickly check the e-mail. He could easily do that from his seat in the engine room. The content of the e-mail was kept relatively short. His mom had sent her to him this morning. Georgina described how glad Elijah and you were to have Ophelia around again and that you missed him very much - besides, his mom asked for a video interview to take a little bit of the fear that something might have happened to Paul.

"I forgot to report it after my arrival," Paul murmured as he read the sentence and briefly announced the touch of a guilty conscience - but he just had not had time in the last few days. Maybe he could do it later. If he was not interrupted by any spies.

 

**...**

It had been a tiring working day - Georgina felt every single muscle and the older lady knew that she would be plagued by a sore muscle tomorrow. Although Georgina was more responsible for the written process and for diplomacy - so had her superior set a training. In case of cases, of course. You never knew what the Klingons were going to do next, and this whole war required new methods of defense. One wanted to be prepared for something whose dimensions one does not know.  
She could understand how necessary it was to train the staff at the research center. But it was quite a while since Georgina did such a long training - she was exhausted and exhausted.

When she got home, Georgina put her handbag down on the dresser in the hall and a few seconds later heard the voices of her husband and granddaughter in the kitchen. A brief smile formed on the woman's lips-though Elijah could sometimes be a rather pessimistic serious person, the company of the three-year-old did him well.  
"Elijah I'm back," Georgina called in the direction of the kitchen and then set off to enter.  
"Grandma back", Ophelia had discovered her, had climbed off the chair and was now picked up by Georgina.  
"Hello dear - have you already had dinner?", Georgina gave her granddaughter a warm smile and then went to her husband to breathe a kiss on Elijah's lips.  
"Yeah, we left you something Georgina," Elijah replied with a smile.  
"How nice of you - he probably did not respond to the e-mail?"  
Georgina carefully put her granddaughter on the kitchen chair and then went over to the oven where the portion of the dinner was still kept warm and took the said plate from the oven to then sit down at the table.  
"No - but there is something I want to talk to you about when I picked up Ophelia from preschool today, the teacher gave me an information sheet," Elijah replied, changing the subject. He knew very well that Paul would do his job first, before his son got the idea to read something that had nothing to do with the work.  
"An information sheet?", Georgina investigated and the older woman wondered what the reason might be.

 

Since Ophelia had been attending pre-school for almost eight months, the information letters from teachers and educators were often linked to events or discussions about the children. And since Georgina and Elijah were responsible for the little shy girl during Paul's absence, they were also the ones who got such a letter.  
"About a trip - the teachers want to go on a trip to the zoo with the group in a couple of days and need our signature as consent.Of course I volunteered as a volunteer but the two teachers who will accompany the excursion - they said enough already Escorts have "  
Elijah had gotten up and had the information sheet in hand a few moments later to show it to his wife.  
"A visit to the zoo? That sounds like a great trip - are you looking forward to Ophelia?", Said Georgina to her granddaughter as she read the information sheet.

The three-year-old had a picture book in front of her on the tabletop and looked attentively at Georgina when she had heard her name.  
"See many animals?" Asked the foster daughter of Paul interested - the two teachers had told today in the preschool something of a zoo visit but the toddler had not listened so carefully, she had wished that she could be with Paul - she missed as always very much.  
"Yes - there are a lot of animals in the zoo Have you ever been there?" Georgina replied to the question.  
"Seen with Mommy - Big Cat," was Ophelia's answer, and Georgina's heart ached as the little one mentioned her mother's name.  
"I'm sure you'll love it," Elijah said now that Gina could not speak. She knew that the little one had little memory of her deceased mother.  
"Grandpa and Grandma come along with Ophelia?", Ophelia wanted to know after a few minutes and looked hopefully at her grandparents.  
"I have to work my sweetheart - and you already have enough escorts for the trip, you'll have a lot of fun, we'll go with you to the zoo another time?" Gina said in a soft tone and got a nod from the little girl in response. The three-year-old's nod was followed by a tired yawn and she rubbed her eyes briefly.

"Will you ever sign Elijah? I'll put you to bed and then sign my signature later."  
Georgina had finished her dinner and put the plate in the replicator and realized that Ophelia had to go to bed  
"Of course," Elijah once reached for a ballpoint pen to put his signature in the appropriate place on the information sheet.

**...**

 

A few miles away, the two teachers who had been assigned to the zoo excursion were busy clearing up some organizational matters. Or they worked overtime if you wanted to put it that way.

  
"We still have to organize a car"  
"I know - with child seats - how many are they?"  
It's clearer as some parents have already said they do not want their kids to come along for the trip "  
"A zoo trip with toddlers - why do we do that again?"  
"See it positive - we get paid for it and get discount on entry"  
"In the form of payment or more vacation days"  
"You will be rewarded enough - if our plan works"  
"If it works - you do not really think it will work out smoothly?"  
"There is always a risk - let's hope that we do not get in the way of any unwanted disruptive factors"

It was a normal conversation between the two teachers who wanted to do a good job. Because the plan was to surprise the kids with a special guide to the new baby animals - but until now they had not really been successful with the planning.  
But maybe they also meant something quite different with the risk - something that would cause chaos in a few days ....


	11. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

 

"I'm fine Hugh - you do not need to whirl around and worry about me 24/7"

 

Paul let himself sink exhausted on the bed. Yesterday had demanded a lot from him. After checking his mother's email, it had not taken long for Lorca to get into the engine room with Saru - after that, a whole avalanche of bad events had rolled down Paul and he had to fight his way through the breaking news to focus on the important. They had managed to secure part of Glenn's data and were able to flee from this mysterious creature.

"It was already a disgrace that I had to take the new one - a person of the team had been killed by this creature and he had to go upon arrival directly to the infirmary - to let supply the injury.  
And now Hugh had to pretend to be in the same quarters as if he had to supervise him. What Paul found absolutely unnecessary. He'd only had a few scratches during the involuntary sprint to escape from the beast or whatever the creature had been. Nothing dramatic and Hugh could safely pack away the medical tricorder.

  
"I just want to make sure - that you're alright Paul, if you want to talk about something - you know I'm always open-minded," Hugh replied and put the said medical tricorder in the doctor's bag.  
"All the best - if you excuse me - I have yet to make a video call to Earth", a soft unmotivated moan escaped Paul and rose with a heavy heart from the bed.

  
"Are you sure?" Hugh asked carefully. Paul then rolled his eyes and did not answer in question, dragged himself to the computer and maybe he was lucky and they were all already sleeping. It would be easier to communicate than if he replied to the e-mail first. Otherwise he would probably forget it completely.

**...**

 

Good - it had hit him much,  to see Straal so disfigured. This beast seemed to have an uncanny killer instinct. But he did not have the time to grieve - saving the research and bringing it to Discovery was a top priority. However, this image would pursue him in his dreams - suspected Stamets just - the same effect, incidentally, had horror movies. He did not want to talk about it, and Hugh was actually smart enough to accept that - maybe he'd been swapped with a clone while out in the field.  
Paul shook his head blankly at this absurd thought - it was simply a character trait that made the doctor.  
"There's a suitcase for you," Paul heard his partner's voice, and the scientist turned his attention briefly away from the screen-over to the suitcase-to which Hugh pointed.  
"Detmer had told me this morning - I'll take a look at it when I have time," Paul said, slightly irritated.  
"Could you be a little tired?" Hugh asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah - imagine Hugh - if you want to flee from a creature - who is out to kill you and you have to take an involuntary sprint to escape - yes then it can happen that I'm exhausted by something like that," replied Paul and wanted to wipe the smile from the doctor's face. He would take care of the suitcase after the video call.  
"Maybe you're all asleep," Paul muttered, then started the video call.

 

It took a few seconds for the connection to be established and Paul recognized his mother.  
"Hi Mum," Paul said, and managed a weary smile.  
"Hello Paul - I am pleased that you call - how are you? Have you settled in well after your short break?", Georgina asked herself.  
"Lots of work - I've read your email and have not had time to call - there you are not there and everything seems to go down the drain - is everything okay with Ophelia?"  
It was a pure question - how would he put it? Out of courtesy. After all, he knew that his foster daughter had a good time with his parents.  
"I hope your work is going well - oh the little mouse is fine - oh wait a moment, she really wanted to talk to you when you call", Georgina called once to the toddler and Paul looked thoughtfully at the screen.  
"If she does not sleep, I know little about parenting, but it's past 9pm," Paul commented, thinking of the few days he'd been free-at about 9 pm, Ophelia had always gone to sleep-sometimes even earlier.  
"A few exceptions are alright Paul - we did that to you back then and it did not affect you negatively - or am I mistaken, did dear Hugh care about you?" The woman replied slightly graying hair and this sentence made Paul embarrassed to walk for a moment. Had Hugh heard that sentence?  
Quickly, the scientist looked away from the screen to make sure - that Hugh did not notice. Unfortunately, the physician was sitting on the common bed and a wide grin graced his face.  
"I could not ask for a better partner Mrs.Stamets," Hugh said, and that answer meant that Paul's mother had to laugh heartily. Paul just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

There he could now recognize that his foster daughter sat on the lap of his mother and smiled cautiously into the camera. Ophelia already had on her pajamas, which was printed with little kittens and unicorns - for Paul's personal taste too cheesy but very good.  
"Hi Paul," Ophelia said, waving excitedly to the scientist. Paul briefly raised his hand in greeting and could not stop looking at the animal symbols on the trio's pajamas.  
"Hello Ophelia - I hope you are fine," Paul replied after a moment and got a nod in response.  
"Ophelia will soon go to the zoo", the little blonde proudly reported and seemed to take this event as something special. Paul himself had rarely been in zoos - these places simply did not appeal to him.  
"Oh - a zoo visit - be careful not to climb onto one of the outdoor enclosures and - be somehow endangered - who knows what ideas kids are coming up with," Paul said, and the first thing he thought was stupid Ideas - which a few children had had at their rare zoo visits.

  
"I do not think Ophelia will come up with such an idea - besides, it's a preschool trip - the children are accompanied by the teachers," explained Georgina.  
"That sounds good - I think, is everything okay with you Mum?", Paul asked afterwards.  
"It's a lot to do at work - but it's alright, we miss you Paul - I know you have a lot of work to do, but we'll be happy to see you again soon - your dad would be happy too," Georgina answered this question.  
"I - I'm going to get bogged down on Discovery - but if Lorca can finish the research and build a weapon and stop this war - then I could get a few days off," Paul retorted in a rather annoyed tone , It was not the answer he had wanted to give, and he realized that seconds later.

  
"I - it did not mean so Mum - it's just a lot of pressure right now," the scientist quickly added. His mother gave him this typical - motherly smile, full of understanding.  
"It's alright darling - I understand your situation," said Georgina and stroked the toddler lovingly on her lap over her hair.  
"Paul tired?" Ophelia asked, looking thoughtful at her foster father.  
"Something Ophelia - something I should probably go to sleep," Paul answered honestly.  
"No nap time?", Ophelia wanted to know and did not really seem to know the difference - that adult could not just take the nap that day.  
"No - the captain would not be very pleased - if I took out my pillow and took a nap in the engine room," Paul told her.  
"Captain too tired - not good," Ophelia concluded, and Paul shook his head in amusement. 

Lorca was in such a bad mood that it could be because he was just too exhausted and too tired for his job. Paul would do the devil and say something in the direction - the Captain's position was exhausting and very time consuming.

 

"That's the way to say it - I have to say goodbye Ophelia - I wish you a lot of fun on your trip", Paul said almost formally and watched as the three-year-old looked sadly at her grandma, who whispered something to her - something Paul does not hear "Bye Bye Paul - Ophelia love you," the toddler said and waved goodbye before his mother said goodbye to him and wished him well in his research then ended the video call.

 

 

....

 

Stamets switched off the computer and got out of the chair.

  
"I'll take care of that suitcase and its contents tomorrow," Paul mumbled to himself. He was just too exhausted to deal with such a trivial matter. Without paying any attention to Hugh, Paul made his way to the bathroom to change - and then to fall asleep in the common bed and fall asleep a few minutes later.


	12. The beeping

The recurrent, low-pitched beeping of the case that had been delivered to his quarters yesterday for Stamets tore at the scientist's nerves. He wanted to enjoy the five minutes he had been allowed to stay in bed.  
'Don't-Computer turn off that Gepiepe's suitcase, 'growled Paul into his pillow.

  
However, he got from the computer only an automatic response - this action is not executable and the source of the noise stops only when he takes the case by fingerprint verification.  
Paul sighed heavily into his pillow again, but then he got up and started to get out of bed - as he looked over to the other side of the bed, Paul felt a sense of envy.  
Hugh slept like a rock and did not seem to be disturbed by the beeping of the suitcase. How could one have such a firm sleep as the physician?

'Are you dreaming of your work, Hugh?' Paul asked his sleeping partner, who instead of responding to his question, made a small growl, only to turn to the other side and turn his back on Paul ,  
'Thank you for an answer, 'the scientist commented on this reaction, preferring to consider whether Hugh sometimes dreamed of his work. As for Paul personally, he did and sometimes it was very strange. Once the blond had a dream, where he had an intense conversation about English pastries with spores. The topic was shot dead, but it had been an interesting dream - how the spurs give him an answer to his questions. However, Paul knew only too well that the dreams that one employed at night in his sleep - rarely something to do with reality together.

With difficulty he got up from the edge of the bed and decided first to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Then he would devote himself to the annoying quiet beeping and finally bring the annoying noise to a halt by opening the suitcase. He still did not understand why this case had been delivered here. He could just as well have been delivered to his small apartment or to his parents. Now he had to deal with it - luckily that was not - not.

After Stamets had left the bathroom - the beeping was still there. The scientist sighed annoyed - he did not do it very quietly - if Hugh was not awake by the sound, nothing else would wake him up.

He set the small suitcase with Starfleet logo on the front of the table next to the computer, sat down on the chair and studied the suitcase insistently. Of course, he could have just made the scan with a fingerprint for peace - but how did he know that something in the suitcase was what he wanted to see. Maybe everything had been manipulated - or swapped. Alternatively, the content could steal even his time - such as unnecessary advertising for TV magazines. Paul could do without that - but then he would not have been personally informed about it - that had made this case all the way to Discovery.

So it had to be very important.

 

 

'Well - then let's see what my time and the storage space in our quarter wants to claim,' said Paul and now finally used the fingerprint scanner to silence the beeping for now.

'Identity confirmed: Paul Stamets - accept the suitcase delivered to you? '

The computer's voice wanted to answer that one question, and Paul had no choice but to answer that question with a definite yes. Now he was curious what exactly was in the suitcase. Shortly after he said that, there was a soft click from the inside of the case - then the suitcase opened automatically and the first thing Paul saw was a black cloth. Had someone died or why was someone else because he knew? No, then he would be completely different informed and if someone had died - the computer would ask in an emergency, if you want to accept the inheritance of this person.

Only at second glance did he realize that a number had been embroidered on the black cloth. Carefully, he picked it up and studied it more closely. Somewhere, that number seemed familiar to him. The scientist thought for a moment about whether he could connect anything with the white stitched number. Then he opened a light.

'The code from my locker during the academy time'  
It's been a long time and you remember these unimportant things like the locker code or a high school girl's cellphone number - but Paul had remembered that and now he realized how important that number was for him. It was not just the order of any numbers that unlocked the locker. No, except Paul only knew a far-flung person who had visited the Starfleet Academy with him - just that number.

Carefully, he put the dark cloth aside and took another look at the inside of the suitcase.  
There was a PADD in there, as well as a handwritten letter and a name tag.

 

Paul grabbed the old-fashioned name tag and a bad feeling spread through him. As a student you always need money and it is not uncommon that you do part-time jobs in order to have the necessary small change.

He had also had to do one of the hated part-time jobs, but for that reason Paul did not recognize the name tag - no, the name of who told him who he was dealing with - made Paul goosebumps.

Because on the name tag was the following name.

**Iria Bridget Renson**

Ophelia's deceased mother.

Why did he get a suitcase from Iria several months after her death?

Even though the beeping had stopped - there was no peace in Paul's world of thought - many new questions spread out there and he looked confusedly at the name tag of the person - whom he meanwhile referred to as - a fellow sufferer of the Academy or alternatively something similar to a good friend would.


	13. Code

'Why did she wrote my locker's code on thre?'

It was a riddle to Paul - in addition to the actual Riddle, why he had just got the suitcase from Ophelia's mother. She had been dead for nine months. Was it something Paul should receive after a deadline? Or did Iria just want to remind him - what exhausting times they had shared. With all the immature students who thought - the Starfleet Academy would be like a big party holiday?

Carefully, he ran his index finger over the white numbers on the black stuff. He had never had any problems remembering the combination of his locker code .....

 

  
_'350692'_

_Muttering softly, Paul pressed the keypad to enter the code that was used to open his locker. It only took a few seconds for a faint click to be the answer - it had to be the right code._   
_Quickly Stamets opened the door of the locker and wanted the unnecessary ballast, which he dragged half a day already dragged around there._

_'Inside of your locker - are not coincidentally my headphones or'_

_Paul was about to make a rude, rude reply - until a small part of his brain said - that he knew that voice and the owner of the voice. The 21-year-old left it only with an annoyed twisting of eyes, before he started to answer - without taking his eyes off the contents of his locker._

_'Would you have a better system for order - would not you have to constantly search for your headphones - besides, why do you think they're in my locker Iria?'_

_It was not that the younger knew the combination for the locker from him. Unfortunately, Iria Bridget Renson had a fable for it - to move smaller everyday objects so that she rarely found them again or they reappeared after weeks in the strangest places again._   
_How many times had Paul advised the blonde to get herself an order system - it would save her time, frustration and annoyance. But as always, his well-intentioned advice was ignored._

 

_'Not everyone has a good system as you - I put them there a few days ago Paul'_

_Now Paul had to turn away from the contents of his locker - Iria had just said, she has done her unnecessary headphones in his locker? She did not know the code._

_"Sorry? Did you just say you put your unnecessary headphones in my locker? '_

_A skeptical look came from the classmate._

_'That's what I said yes - now do not look so skeptical Stamets - you have at least offered me that I may share the locker with you  '- that was the answer from Iria._

_'Offer it to you? I know that you have had a double diplomatic diploma - and that this subject is anything but interesting - I was going to say goodbye - but I would know if I had made the ridiculous suggestion to anyone - to share my locker'_

  
_The answer was a bit toxic and it was intended by Paul. He would never come up with this ridiculous idea and if she had fallen asleep in diplomacy and dreamed such a crap. He also did not pay attention to diplomacy as he should - so it was no wonder that the young woman imagined something._

_Iria flinched briefly at the older boy's unexpected tone - she should have known that Paul Stamets rarely agrees with his surroundings - maybe the woman had just caught him on the wrong foot._

_It's boring diplomacy is not - well the professor of it is certainly already sixty years old - but today's topic was interesting. You made me the offer at the last party - and gave me the code for your locker - wait, I even got a picture of it! '_

_Before Paul could interrupt her again - or she would accuse her of speaking to some crap that does not contain a spark of truth, Iria fished a small tray out of her backpack and held it out to Paul._

_The aspiring scientist tore the tablet to his side and looked at the photo in shock._   
_In the photo he was with a drink in his hand, surrounded by some strange women in short clothes and with a big smile on their faces._

  
_'Wait- this back to school party - to which we were both dragged? Why did not you stop me? 'Paul accused the classmate and tried to erase the photo._

_'I tried that - but somehow a couple of cocktails came in and then I shot the photo at some point - do not worry the others were too drunk or gave each other the edge with drinking games - as the saying goes,' reassured the young Renson her classmate and then helped him delete the photo - because Paul almost dropped the tablet in the rush._

 

_'I meant to go to this stupid party - why can not I remember it! ', Paul continued to search, crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the younger bad mood._

_'Because we both had a lot of drinks - not so much as the others - who vomited in the pool - but I still remember that we woke up with me - you were totally exhausted on the couch in the living room, 'said Iria and Paul remembered this part a little bit, at least now that she said it._   
_'And I should have given you the code for my locker - Iria, I really appreciate you - in most situations - but please, you do not believe that yourself!'_   
_Paul packed what he wanted to put in the locker in there, closed the door with determination, and his eyes sparkled with annoyance. As if he had made such a mistake - he did not - never._

_Iria put the tablet back in her backpack and gave Paul a short, friendly smile_

_'Your code is 350692,' Iria whispered to him-before she made her way and looked for her lost headphones._

 

 

 

Paul put the cloth aside and remembered how impressed he was when Iria had actually named the correct order of the code. And she had deleted that - embarrassing photo. He still did not know what drove him to go to the Back to School Party. Neither he nor Ira had been party lions - both had preferred to focus on learning the subject matter.

'What else do we have here?'

The scientist did not want to go on with the memory and put the cloth aside - then grabbed the PADD and read - it was a holographic message - ten years ago. So it could have nothing to do with Ophelia and while Paul pressed the play button - he hoped to get an answer from this holographic message - why he had received this suitcase only now.


	14. Something like best friends

It took a few seconds for the holographic message to load.

He could see her - Iria wore her Starfleet uniform and a friendly smile graced the woman's lips in her early thirties.

 

"Hello Paul -  
I know you're wondering now - why the hell am I getting a box with my embroidered code number of the locker in the academy. An exact answer to why I just took your locker number - well, after we had the lesson most of the time we'd always met at your locker - well, usually when I lost something, but it was like a ritual.

Why you now find this black cloth in the box - I wanted to make a small memory box from the Academy time and the black stands for space and the unexplored secrets - the white numbers for the stars.  
I thought it was nice to have a box with all the keepsakes that matter to you - you were important to me.  
Surely you still remember this terrible holiday job that we both did a summer, right? Unfortunately, I did not have your name tag - which is why mine was in the box.

See it as a kind of invitation - we'll meet again - I know we both work on different ships and have barely seen each other in the last few years, but it would be nice to talk a bit before the invitations to the class reunion be sent out and we find ourselves in a room with the people - which would not like it then.

I hope the suitcase reaches you in time and until then, I wish you good luck in your career - as focused and self-disciplined as you are - it will not be long before they give you a prize"

 

 

The holographic image of Iria still gave Paul a smile and seemed to wonder if she should add anything else. Her green eyes seemed to look directly at Paul.

The scientist felt a touch of sadness. Iria and he had something similar to a good friendship during their time at the academy. Iria had always been quiet in the presence of other people and often a pleasant company for Paul - except for the exceptions where both were reluctant to land at any parties. Of course, the two had not often seen each other after completing the academy - they had both taken different paths in terms of their future. Iria had become a marine biologist and had never been able to do much with spaceships and Paul had been guided by his scientific curiosity.

Did he feel sorry that he had seen his former best friend four years ago? They had gone through so much, had been there as well as they could for the other, and had shared this awful class reunion together.  
But life comes at a point - where paths separate. Absolutely normal and most acquaintances evaporate gradually. However, Iria had been the person whose presence Paul did not find absolutely unbearable.

Her death - brought on by a genetically modified sea serpent illegally released in the sea - was tragic and of course he had thought of the blonde - but that now hit him with a wave of melancholy - when he saw the image of Iria, in the form of a hologram.

 

 

 

 

With a quiet tone, the message switched off and Paul looked at the dark display of the PADD'S.

"You were the only person at the academy - whose presence did not lead to a terrible headache and - was pleasant Iria," Paul mumbled to himself and put the PADD back in the box - unaware that his partner has heard the news and the last one  Set of the scientist

'There was someone besides me - whom you did not find stressful in your presence?', With that phrase Hugh finally drew attention to himself.

 

Paul jumped in surprise and saw Hugh dressed only in boxer shorts standing in front of him.  The scientist's gaze stayed on the well-trained chest of the doctor and he forgot for a moment - to punish his partner for this question with a sober look.  Did Hugh secretly do sit-ups?

'I woke up and the news had been very loud - I did not want to listen but -'  
'You do not need to apologize Hugh - I should have told you about her - more than just the circumstances of her death and that she was Ophelia's mother - but I had supplanted all these little details - and now they're following me in that box and.  ..I do not know how to handle it'

Paul fished the nameplate Iria had heard from the box and handed it to Hugh.  He trusted his partner so much - that he wanted to tell him that part of his past - since Hugh had met and learned to love each other, he always understood that Paul did not get along with many people and had a very difficult temperament.

'You were friends?  You and Iria? '

'Yes - we had met at the academy - and befriended - Iria would now say how would probably have been something like best friends - but we had always got along well - even if we have not seen each other for years after completing the Academy  \- so I would have preferred the presence of the marine biologist and your presence, of course, to Hugh - to everyone else '

Paul wondered for a moment if they might have got along well - Hugh and Iria.  He knew that he would never get an answer to this question and wanted to devote himself to the last item in the box.  The letter.  But something stopped him - not the fear that the contents would reveal anything to him - what he did not want to know, no, it was Hugh who looked at the name tag curiously.

'Both of us had done one of those boring holiday jobs back then - she had persuaded me that it would be so much fun - to be able to earn a bit of change as a student during the holidays'

 

 

 

Hugh nodded slowly - he appreciated the fact that his partner suddenly so - was open as to his past and that Iria had been important to him - impressed the physician. Normally, Paul Stamets was the kind of person who did not care how his environment felt or what troubles and troubles plagued others.

'We saw each other last four years ago - for maybe ten minutes. Were on the same starbase, waiting for our ships and talking over a coffee, 'Paul said and he sighed. If he continued to speculate why they had not met more often, it would not give him a satisfactory result.

The scientist opened the letter and carefully read the following lines.

 

 

_Dear Paul,_

_I know you wonder why I had not contact you in the past few years. There were a lot of problems in my family and there is something else - another reason why I'm writing to you._

_The box you see standing in front of you - years ago I started to load it. With all the things we've experienced at Starfleet Academy._

_If anything should happen to me - this box will be delivered to you - for security reasons, no one would think of reading this private post._

_Surely you're wondering why I enrolled you as the guardian for my little Ophelia - surely you're wondering why, especially you - if Iria still has a family._

_Yes, only my family has not been interested in me for decades and the birth of Ophelia left them cold - they do not want to have anything to do with us. After Ophelia's father left me shortly after she was born - and the rumors about genetically modified animals have increased - I wanted to have a good future for my daughter._

_I trust you one hundred percent Paul - you're one of the most wonderful people I know, you're still my best friend after all these years and if I know one then Ophelia is in good hands with you and you're fine to take care of them._

_But as I said, this letter is just in case something should happen to me - how far would you get into animal genetic research? Not music of the future?_

_I thank you for making us best friends and understanding each other so well after all these years - you mean a lot to me Paul and I know - you're going to turn your eyes now - but I hope you find a man who can find you to appreciate._

_In love_

_Iria Bridget Renson_   


 

 

 

 

 

Slowly Paul let the letter slip on the table and he had not known that the Renson was burdened with so many problems. He had dealt with something more important in the last decades of his career than the only social contact that his character had not neglected to contact and ask how she was. But that was fine - for both parties. He had focused on his scientific researches and Iria on the work as a marine biologist.

"She has confided in me her daughter - because Iria thought I was a responsible good person - but Hugh I hardly know anything about children, let alone get along with them well - with Ophelia an exception," Paul said, worrying him burdened for nine months already. He had the only thing left of Iria's life but could not leave in the hands of strangers. He worried about the three-year-old - although Stamets did not always show that.

'And Iria knew that she was doing the right thing Paul - you are such a wonderful - sometimes exhausting person but for that I love you. And Ophelia as well - besides, have you already forgotten me by your side? We'll get it - if you need help with it, I'm here for you - you know that, right? '

As Paul looked away from the box, with all the memories of his best friend, two warm, sparkling brown eyes looked at him. Who radiate so much understanding and affection that Paul slowly reached for his partner's hand and gratefully squeezed it.

'Thank you Hugh'

 


	15. Manipulated

'We go in  groups of two and then look at the baby animals - if someone has to go to the bathroom, talk to Mary or to me'

The small group of the preschool consisted of a total of six children aged 3 - 6 plus the two teachers. They had arrived early at the zoo and would now go to the baby animals to look at them.  
The instruction to go in groups of two understood the children and sometimes also held hands.

The small group chose the tour that would take them first to the offspring of the pandas.

"Aaaaw, may we take a panda bear with us?", One of the children asked as they stood outside the pandas' outdoor enclosure, watching the big black and white bears. A typical childish naive question.

  
"As cute as the pandas are, I think we can not take them with us ", one of the two teachers said. As if you could just take a panda bear home with you - not to mention that this animal would defend itself and hurt others, it was a bad idea.

  
"Then the baby animals no longer have a mother - they are sad then", said a child from the group and got affirmative words from the other children.

  
'Do you know what pandas eat?'  
It was a question for the children, and the two teachers nodded their friendly nods to the zoo keeper, who agreed to lead the leadership from this point.

"French fries"  
'No - pandas get stomachache from fries'  
'That's not true - Pandas love chips'  
"fruit"  
"meat"  
"Spagetti"

The teachers and the animal keeper had to smile about the answers. If the diet of the big bears were as complex as the preschooler's answer, the animals would have problems with their physical condition, especially with fast food.

 

On the way to the next enclosure, the two teachers talked quietly and observed at the same time - more or less successfully that the children would not go on an exploration tour on their own.

'What should come after the orangutans?'  
'I think we have a short break - are we keeping the schedule? '  
'If we do not do it then''  
'Do not always think about the most negative effects - we'll make it!'  
'Do you have everything you need in your pocket?'  
'I'm not as unprepared as you are - but yes'

One of the two teachers gently patted her backpack and nodded to the front. You should not worry about it now - whether it would be due to a bad timing or not. It had to work and they would just have to behave normally.

'The baby is smiling - look Opehlia'

Ophelia looked at the large glass behind which a small orangutan baby was sitting and the group smiled at us. Then he put his right hand on the glass first, before he started to knock on it curiously.

Two boys of the group saw this action of the baby animal of course as an invitation to knock on the glass.

'Do not knock - you make Orangutan Baby scared'  
'He started - we just played'  
'You must not knock on the discs'  
'You can not say anything to me'  
'We are cool - and allowed to do that'  
"you are stupid"  
'Girls are stupid'

  
Ophelia glanced back and forth between her talking classmates, taking a step aside, preferring to pay attention to the baby animal she was looking at with wide eyes. She did not like discussions and quarrels, so she gently waved to the little orangutan baby.  
'Hello - I am Ophelia - and you?'

  
She knew that this little animal would not answer her - but the baby animal made a few sounds and then started to kiss the glass. The three-year-old had to giggle about it and that caused the other kids to break off their discussion and watch this funny scene as well.

 

'Okay - we'll take a break now. Does anyone need to go to the bathroom? Yes - okay, come with me and the others stay seated on the bench  
One of the two teachers went with the animal keeper, who wanted to show them where the next toilets were and three girls. The other two boys and Ophelia were sitting on a bench standing there eating a snack.

'What this Ophelia?', One of the boys pointed to the sandwich that Elijah had packed for her trip today with a water bottle and some fruit in the small backpack.  
'A sandwich,' Ophelia explained, taking a bite of the sandwich.  
'What sandwich?' The boy asked curiously.

  
'Peanut Butter,' was the reply from Paul's daughter, and she looked from the snack over to what the boy had.

  
Do you want to trade with me? I have a donut, 'the boy suggested and Ophelia nodded in agreement - the two children exchanged their snacks and waited for it - the rest of the group would come back.

 

 

"You would only - hinder our schedule - that should keep them quiet for a few hours. At least according to the ingredients'

  
While the girls were in the washroom of the restrooms, the accompanying teacher had grabbed the zoo and rammed a hypospray into her throat. The desperate attempts to defend themselves were suppressed by the hypospray ingredients and the teacher pulled the limp body to a bush to drop it off.  
'We can not use any further delays or interruptions - they will not wait'

The teacher stowed the used hypospray in her handbag and then went back to the entrance to the ladies' room to make sure the children were done to wash their hands and dry them off.

  
'Come on children - we still want to go to the penguins,' the woman said to the girls, watching as the three children walked past her and talked about how happy they were at the penguins.

When the small group was complete again, the teacher who had just turned off the zookeeper nodded.

  
'Mary? Can we see the lions after the penguins?", one of the children asked the said teacher named Mary.

  
'We want to see the penguins first right, Audrey?', Mary replied, asking the question to her colleague Audrey.  
'Right - then let's go. Does everyone have his partner? ', Audrey replied, and after a brief count of the children had determined that the group was complete.  
'Where is the zoo keeper - does she have to go to the bathroom too", asked one of the boys after a few minutes.

  
"Yeah - but the zookeeper is coming any minute", Mary replied, glancing over at Audrey, who had fished out the zoo's map and was studying it.

  
'About 150 meters to the right - then we would have to get past an old tool shed,' Audrey said softly and the group began to move.

 

 

 

The teachers led the small group through a path - which was actually meant for the utility vehicles of the zoo staff, to an old shed that served as a warehouse for various equipment for the care of the grass and trees. Mary and Audrey check the time again.  
'Los - place the jamming signal - I don't want anyone stopping us or trying to get you back! ', Mary instructed her colleague and Audrey pulled out a small technical device, placed it on the edge of the small square and looked over for a moment the children. They seemed to realize that this was not the penguin enclosure.

'Okay - we're doing a seat circle now and tell each other what animals we want to see'

  
Mary encouraged the kids to lie down on the floor and discuss what animals they still wanted to see, and it worked out soon that there was a discussion about which animal was better - the gorilla or the tiger.

'The location transmitter is also placed - they should be able to capture us'  
'Are you sure?'  
'I'm sure Mary - we're on schedule!'  
'Does your schedule include the guy?'  
'What type of guy Audrey?'  
'This zoo employee - angry at us and endangering the timing?'

The two women looked over at the employee, who was really unhappy that they were in this area, which was not allowed for visitors. Or the effect of the hypospray was not as strong as Mary had hoped.

"what are you doing! Go away immediately! '

  
The zoo staff member was angry - no question and now Mary and Audrey could only hope that the whole thing - we would stick to the timing plan.

  
'It works - go fast!'  
Mary grabbed Audrey's hand and stood by the children, who were sitting in a circle, getting restless from the strange man's loud cry.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a white mist-like glow appeared around the little group and a few seconds later the two teachers and the six children were beamed away.

 

The only thing that still testified to their presence in this place were the two small devices - the location sensor and the device that produced a noise signal to make tracking impossible.

 

 

The coworker of the zoo personnel ran he recognized the closer look, on the two devices a lettering.

 

**Sanctify Kahless - the Klingons will conquer and destroy humanity**

 

 

The zoo employee immediately contacted his supervisor, who then contacted Starfleet to take a closer look. Were these two teachers under Klingon's control, acting on their orders, or was there something completely different behind them? Were the two women perhaps even convinced fanatics of the Klingons and wanted to support what they did?

 

 

**********

 

The small group appeared in the wing of a Klingon ship. Mary and Audrey ignored the whimpering and the anxious cries for their parents from the children. They had fulfilled their duty - they would help the Klingons gain more power - by killing a few children - the two women felt they were important.

 

'We brought them here - as you ordered us to do,' said Mary and Audrey at the same time - thanks to the Universal Reviewer and a few modifications , the two had made the Klingons could understand. The two women knelt in reverence before the leader of the Klingon ship.

'Put you in the cell - take the women with you - Kol wants to see them!', The leader of the ship ordered his crew members and so Mary and Audrey stood up, following the leader and ignoring the louder cries and cries of the leader Children - who have now been pushed into a cell regardless of losses.

'If you kill the children or use them as leverage, you will be able to achieve much. Your power will be stronger and Starfleet will fear you'

Kol regarded the two humans with disgust. What did these unworthy ones expect? He had no use for her anymore. A simple manipulation was necessary to make these people act for them. Humans were so weak-if they killed those offspring in front of Starfleet it would strengthen their power-and then the Klingons would destroy humanity and rule the galaxy alone.

"You are unworthy!" Kol growled, grabbing a weapon, but addressed his next words to the crew.

  
'Destroy Corvan II!'

  
Then Kol grabbed the two teachers slowly and painfully and with clear pleasure to end their lives. 


	16. Pain

A day has passed and Starfleet has taken a closer look at this strange incident at the zoo, as well as reviewing the psychological profiles of teachers Mary and Audrey. The only guess they have now is that the two teachers acted on the order of the Klingons and that the six missing children are either on a ship of the Klingons or - in the worst case are dead.  
Rescue efforts have been tried - but it is not that easy if you do not have a clear idea of exactly where the preschool children are.  
The guardians were informed and put pressure accordingly - they wanted their children back and / or know what Starfleet would do.

'I understand that you are all very worried, but we are doing everything in our power to find the missing children'

A spokesman had been thrown in front of the angry lion herd of mothers and worried fathers. The question of whether they really tried to do something to bring the children back or whether they have already given up hope and have come to terms with the dramatic reality that the children are probably dead is another question.

Georgina did not try to be divided, she could understand both the actions of Starfleet and the angry parents. It was like a hijacking Elijah and meeting you when told a few days ago - that little Ophelia had been kidnapped with the other preschoolers. She had immediately tried to reach Paul - but the line had been dead.

They do not know where our kids are! They do not even try to do anything! '

She wanted to go there and do something - she wanted to take something in her own hands to bring her granddaughter back - alive. But Georgina knew that she could do nothing at the moment, except to hope that he would the three-year-old - the circumstances go well.

'Mrs.Stamets - can I talk to you for a moment?'

Georgina looked away from the furious mop and straight into the head of the security department.  
'Of course - me, I can understand her down there. Just that they use a straw man as lion's food ...? ', Geogrina shook her head, maybe they just wanted to protect the parents from reality.  
Sometimes it is better not to burden even better-tempered minds. Follow me, please, Mrs. Stamets, 'replied the head of security.

A few minutes later, the two sat in the office of the head of department and if Georgina hair was not already gray - then the last few days would certainly have her left to do so.

 

 

'I tell them with confidence - and because I know you for years Georgina. We can not say if and where the children are. But we got information from a parent that their child was with the group. They have provided it with a tracking chip, because the boy often sneaks out of the house and or lost. This chip has been activated, and if the boy is on a Klingon ship that is near our ships, an automatic signal will be released to our people. "

Georgina studied the man exactly opposite her. She understood why one did not want to tell the angry parent mob this information. It was only a weak hope and if this boy would not be alive with the tracking chip, there was little hope for the other kids. But Georgian did not want to give up hope.

'With the assumption that this poor boy is still alive - how could that happen? Why could not this teacher be stopped and how was the transport possible at all? Do you have any answers - if so, you should not give them to me but the worried parents down there, 'Georgina replied coldly.

  
'You can see that after all these years you're still in favor of diplomacy, Georgina, and at the moment we can only say that the two technical devices - found on the square in the zoo - made transport possible without our early warning systems recognizing the Klingon ship In addition, the zookeeper has given us a detailed description that the two teachers have been very single-minded about - we can assume that they have been manipulated by the Klingons, 'the department head replied.

  
"To be honest, it does not matter to me whether these teachers have been manipulated - diplomacy is not important to me in this matter either. I just want my granddaughter back! ", Replied Georgina, got up and left the office afterwards.

If the ships were to get an automatic message, if the chipped boy is staying on a Klingon ship nearby, then there is not a small chance that Paul will know about it.  
'Oh Ophelia - please be alive, 'murmured Georgina as she walked back to her work station, devoting her heavy heart to the bureaucratic task.

 

 

 

The Klingon ship has now almost reached Corvan II. They were going to attack this ridiculous planet, destroy all the people living on it and celebrate another triumph. The power would grow and this weak person would not be able to do anything - to stop them.

The six children were weakened and terrified in the cell they had been put into yesterday. They did not know what was going on - they did not know where they were and the unfamiliar situation scared them.

In addition, they were injured. All children had numerous injuries to the body and the aggressive treatment tore at the forces of the children.

"I want to go home"  
"'We can´t go home - the common adults will not let us go'  
"why are we here?"  
'I want to go to my daddy '  
'Why are they hurting us?'  
"I'm afraid"

 

Ophelia lay in a dark corner of the cell. She whimpered softly and, like the other children, was afraid of what would happen. She also wanted to go home - no, she wanted to be with Paul at this horrible moment. He gave her the security that Ophelia wanted so much. She did not want to be with those scary people and get more pain done.  
'P..Paul, 'cried the little one, squeezing closer to the cold wall of the cell. She did not understand why she was hurting her - what had she done to make these strange adults so mad at her? 

A loud bang let the cell stop for a moment. The children moved closer together as best they could, looking anxiously to the door of the cell. Would someone come in from the strangers and punish them again for something they did not do?  
A second loud bang, almost like the sound of an explosion, then stopped.

'W..what was that? '  
2my leg hurts2  
'Do they hurt us again?'  
'Was it an explosion?'  
'Someone comes ... listen'

There were heavy steps to be heard - then the door was torn open and two Klingons looked with disgust on the children, who have now all crowded into Ophelia's corner.

  
The two Klingons dragged four of the six children with them and the door of the cell fell into the lock. Ophelia could still hear the cries of the children and the calls for help. The little girl was now seeking protection for the boy who was still with her, in here.

  
' ... maybe they'll save us - your daddy's working for Starfleet, right?', The boy whispered to her, pulling her closer.  
'Yeah - but Paul far away - Ophelia don´t know where', sobbed Ophelia and she had no idea where Paul was.

Her grandparents had always told her , that the scientist was in space to do research. 

'maybe..good fairy come', Ophelia said after a few hours past. The other kids had not come back.

  
'Good Fairy?',  The boy wanted to know with pain in his voice.  
'From Cinderella,' said the little girl, and for a moment she really hoped that the fairy godmother of Cinderella would show up here - and conjure her with the boy to a safe place.

 

**********

 

He really wanted to make it through - they had never made such a big jump. But once Lorca had put something in his head, he could hardly be dissuaded, and the discussion that had just been conducted was very clear. The captain was not interested in whether Paul had voiced the moral concerns - nor that they had any experience with such leaps and bounds.

 

 

'You've heard the Captain - prepare everything for the jump'

Stamet's did not like this action - but he would not be able to do anything about it. Lorca had stressed how necessary it is that they make this jump. The inhabitants of Corvan II needed their help. A Klingon ship had attacked them several hours ago and they would all die.

The Tadigrade came into the spore chamber and Paul just had to wait for the signal for the jump. His hands hovered over the console, ready to make the leap and jump to Corvan II.


	17. Rescue

"Captain - we get a signal from the missing boy."

The Discovery had arrived at an unscheduled stop at the coordinates and as soon as they appeared there - Keyla Detmer received an automatic notification that the tracking chip of the missing boy had to be on the Klingon ship.

Lorca got up from his chair. The dark eyes fixed the ship of the Klingons. He quickly tried to decide what was the right and tactically best decision. Of course - they had been instructed by Starfleet - to save the missing children when the signal came.

  
'Can you capture the children and beam them to the infirmary?'

  
Lorca got an answer later.

  
"Yes, sir, but the chip indicates that it's only two children," Keyla replied.

  
'Get the two out of there - and then we'll give the Klingons a memo,' ordered Gabriel and Keyla executed the order.

  
'We have you', the red-haired young woman confirmed the first part of the plan a few seconds later. Now it was time to fulfill the second part. To give the Klingons a lesson.

Lorca was waiting for the decisive moment - the three Bird of Prey should come close enough to the Discovery.  
When the ship's shields were less than 20 percent, and the three Klingon ships repeatedly fired, Gabriel finally gave the necessary command. The Discovery jumped - disappeared from the danger zone and shortly after their disappearance, the small explosive tanks ignited and destroyed the Three Bird of Prey.

Also in the engine room they congratulated themselves for this wonderful achievement. There was positive shoulder pat and a good mood was in the room. Paul was also proud that it had worked. It was a success for his research. A whole new way how to use the spore drive - so many options.

  
'We made it - unbelievable,' Paul said to Michael, following the cool-rational-minded woman's gaze to the Tardigrade.  
This beast thing seemed to be of some use - even though it had truly honored its name - Ripper at the first encounter.

 

 

When the scientist's communicator answered after a few minutes, Paul wonders to hear Hugh's voice.  
'Culber an Stamets'  
'What up Hugh?'  
'Could you come to sickbay please? It is important"  
'I'm on my way'

Paul ended the conversation by pressing down on the communicator once and then the scientist made his way to the infirmary - unknowingly who would wait for him there.

 

 

Ophelia dared to open her eyes carefully and felt the older boy continue to hold her as if to protect her. The little girl did not know exactly where she was - it was a large, bright room with lots of beds and some adults in white uniforms were walking around the room.  
'We are away from the bad adults,' the older boy whispered to her, and Ophelia looked at the older child - they were in a different environment and the atmosphere that prevailed here - was more pleasant than in the cell.  
Then, with a quick nod, the older boy pointed to the two white-clad medical officers on the bed where the two children were huddled together.

'Onka Hugh ...'

  
Ophelia recognized Hugh and looked at him uncertainly.

It was actually a good sign that he was here? He would not hurt her. The little girl did not know how the other doctor looked, but she was relieved to see Hugh and felt the other girl's questioning gaze on her.

  
'Hugh nice- not bad- don´t hurt us", Ophelia said quietly, then reached out her little hands for the doctor.

 

Hugh was visibly that , the two children who had been beamed from the Klingon ship , that one of the children of Paul's daughter. 

  
'You know each other?', His colleague Pollhard wanted to know carefully about Hugh and he nodded.  
"Yeah - okay, we'd check you now and do something against the pain okay?", Hugh turned to the two kids and Pollard would take care of the other child while  Hugh would take care of Ophelia - she clearly showed  him, that she wanted to be hugged.

'I'm going to put you on another bed now to have a closer look on you, okay Ophelia? '

  
He felt the little girl pressing closer to him - searching for protection , as a result of the injury made a faint whimper and leaned back.

A nod was the answer, and Hugh carefully placed the toddler on the biobed and decided to treat the superficial injuries that would ease the pain a little.

  
Hugh then did a full scan - a few minutes later. 

 

 

Paul entered sickbay and really wondered what was so important, so Hugh called him to the place the scientist liked to avoid.  
He could see his partner standing by one of the biobeds and the doctor was controlling the reaction of his eyes.

Slowly, Paul stepped closer to his partner and only then realized - who was sitting on the bed. He felt like his heart stopped for a moment and he wanted to hug the little girl - where did that strange feeling about protection for her came from?  Paul did not know.

  
'She was on the Klingon ship?', He spoke to Hugh and the doctor put the little lamp back in its holder, giving the little blonde a friendly smile.

'There is someone he would like to see you Ophelia,' said the doctor to the little girl, and Ophelia looked away from Hugh to Paul, and a soft sob escaped Stamet's daughter, and Paul carefully sat down on the bed beside her and tolerated it Ophelia climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest.

Carefully Paul stroked his foster daughter over the hair - to heed the advice of his parents. Ophelia wanted to give him so much love - maybe Paul should start giving her the security she desperately needs.

 

'It's okay, little one - nothing can happen to you here", Paul whispered to his daughter and then looked at his partner.

  
'What did they to her?' Paul wanted to know from the doctor.

Hugh had the results on the medical tricorder's display and answerd two seconds later.

 

 

'Both children have cut and physically injured. Fortunately, Ophelia and the boy did not sustain any internal injuries - but what happened on the ship - it will take time for both to process it. I gave her something for the pain and healed the wounds',

Hugh explained and nodded to the boy on the other biobed - who had been treated by Dr.Pollhard and was now talking to her.

'Thanks Hugh - I'll have to talk to Lorca if I can keep her here. Did you know the letter from Iria and my parents 'words made it clear to me,' said Paul, looking worriedly at the trembling little girl on his lap.

'Your conversation with Lorca will probably have to be be done later. Do you want to bring them to our quarters? ', Hugh replied and Paul slowly nodded, took his foster daughter in her arms and went with her into the common quarters - it was important that Ophelia gets some sleep - everything else would be in one Clarify conversation.

 

 


	18. Epilogue

'The boy was just picked up by his parents. It was a lucky coincidence that they then implanted him the locating chip. I spoke to Lorca and he approved Ophelia's presence on Discovery as - as he put it - tolerate'

Paul entered the main area and did not know if he should be pleased with the news or just worried. Of course, after having a brief conversation with the preschooler's parents, he had stopped by the captain. A conversation with Lorca had been absolutely necessary and Paul had told the cool man that Ophelia needed him now and that it would not be a solution to send her back to Earth. He wanted to be there more for his foster daughter and even if the Discovery - to Paul's regret now a warship and not a science ship is more - so in special situations was not an exclusion criterion.

  
Lorca then saw that argument and he would tolerate Ophelia's presence on the ship. Paul could not expect more.

'Occasionally, or a sign from above?' Hugh asked, clearing some of the clothes he'd taken from the repkator into the closet.  
'Whatever - um, what do you think how long it will take to get around?' Paul asked.

  
When are you interested in rumors? The Discovery is not a small ship - but you know news  go around like fire ". Hugh replied.  
'I'm not saying that it does not disturb the rumors - but I don't want to get any underqualified crew members and offer as babysitter', the scientist remarked and he really did not feel like it.

  
'While - some would certainly be suitable' added Paul.  
'I do not think they'll line up - do you think of Tilly?' Hugh asked.  
'Tilly? She's a good cadet - but if I had to choose I'd prefer Burnham - now do not pretend to laugh out loud every second Hugh, "Paul complained as he noticed the amused look on his partner's face.

  
"You complain about Burnham for days and now you see her as a babysitter?", Hugh laughed briefly at this statement and seemed the practical benefits that Paul saw - probably not to see.

  
'Theoretically - it's not that I'd come up with the idea to ask this mutineer now. Where is Ophelia anyway? 'Paul replied quickly, changing the subject.  
'In her room and she's watching a movie,' Hugh replied, still smiling.

 

 

 

Paul just shook his head.  
'Do you think we can do this?'

  
Hugh walked slowly toward his partner, put his hand on his friend's cheek and a gentle smile graced the doctor's lips.

 

'I'll help you with this Paul - you're not alone,' Hugh promised.

  
'Is that a promise or an attempt to take the pressure off my shoulders?' Paul asked carefully, trying not to sink into the deep brown of his partner's eyes.

  
'A proof of my love - our love', Hugh breathed a loving kiss on Paul's mouth and felt Paul slowly answering it. The scientist was immensely grateful to his friend for the support he wanted to give him.

  
"I love you," Paul whispered to him, after the two broke away from each other.  
'I love you too,' Paul replied, and the two of them then set off to draw how far Ophelia was watching the movie.

Hugh and Paul stood in the doorway to the small room which now belonged to Ophelia and watched as the three-year-old sat in front of the TV, absolutely focused on the ending scene of the film - which ended with a song and a dance.

 

__We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (whoa)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
  
  
It starts with you and me

  
  
  
  
  


** THE END **

 

 


End file.
